Something In Your Eyes GaaLee
by SadRebel
Summary: Yes. Its another one. And yes, I realise I complain everytime I upload something. Its in my nature to be a twit. Gaara X Lee. Don't like boylove? Rack off. One shot, rather corney!


Something In Your Eyes.

(Oh, Geez. Not another one…) (Don't like GaaLee? Piss Off.) (Naruto is property of Kishimoto)

Admiral Peach

SCHOOL AU!!! Lee: 17, Gaara 16. Everyone else: Who cares?

* * *

Lee looked across the class room. Gaara, the new student from Sand Private School, sat alone in the back corner; reading and paying no attention what-so-ever to the teacher, who was desperately trying to hold the class together. She was a substitute, and Naruto – renowned idiot and class clown – was doing his best impression of Kakashi, their usual mentor. Gaara, ever since he had come to Leaf, hadn't spoken so much as a sentence. He was rumoured to have been thrown out of his old school for violence, namely punching a teacher in the face. Every time Lee had tried to talk to him, Gaara just turned away. This was special treatment, considering everybody else got a piercing gaze from Gaara's stone-cold, green eyes. But Lee had sensed that there was something more to Gaara, something in his eyes that seemingly only Lee could see.

It was late, much later then Lee would usually leave school, but he had stayed behind to buff up on his sports skills. Athletics day was fast approaching and Lee wanted to be in top condition. It wasn't long ago that he had broken his arm in a fight with Gaara. He had gone too far, Lee told himself, too far. He pushed too much and that annoyed Gaara. He got what was coming to him. He forgave Gaara graciously. But everyone had said that Gaara didn't care. Lee had seen it though; the remorse; something in his eyes.

Sakura leaned over to Naruto and whispered something, Naruto laughed. Lee cocked his head side ways to listen to what they were saying. Naruto's laugh hiding their whispers from the rest of the class, but not from Lee. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing.

"You don't think it's true?"

"I know it is, it's written all over his face"

Naruto laughed again – "What a dope"

"Do you think he'll go through with it?"

"Nah…" Naruto trailed off, chuckling.

Sakura looked up, but Lee didn't see.

"Lee will freak" She said, flatly, and Naruto sniggered.

Lee opened his eyes, but Naruto and Sakura were no longer facing him. Gaara had just walked into the room, eyes set and determined. He walked past Lee and to the back of the class. His eyes flicked out from under heavily darkened lids towards the black haired boy. Lee glanced at Sakura, but she only smirked and shrugged. There was defiantly something in Gaara's eyes.

It was athletics day, and the air was tense and dry. Lee breathed deeply. Gaara sat in the shade a little way from the track. Something in Lee made him want to fly around the course, to prove himself to everyone, and to impress Gaara. He wasn't sure why, he had never felt to need to impress anyone before, but Gaara was different. Lee braced himself for the sound of the starting gun, heard it, and kicked off. Gaara watched from the side lines and Lee raced around the track. It seemed to him that Lee was flying. What Gaara didn't know though, was that Lee was flying for him. But Gaara wasn't stupid. He saw a change in Lee. It was something in his eyes.

Lee practically _landed_ on the finished line. Gaara started and got up, walking swiftly towards the bowl-cut winner. Lee jumped up and down, patting Shikamaru and Naruto on the back, and being dodged by Sasuke and Neji, who wandered off the track as soon as the race was over, completely oblivious to whether they had lost or not. Gaara reached the podium Lee was on, and looked up over the heads of the over-reacting crowd. Gaara knew this was a big deal for Lee, and he clapped. Lee caught his eye and Gaara mouthed: "I'm sorry" and turned away from the whoops and cheers. But Lee had seen it, the spark in his eyes.

Lee found Gaara after the races had concluded. He was sitting in his spot again, nose in a book, and unaware of the world around him. Lee sat down next to him and Gaara looked up, slightly unnerved by the silent approach of "Bushy Brows", as Naruto so kindly called him.

"You did really well today" Said Gaara. His voice was rusty. Lee beamed.

"Thank you, Gaara-sun. That means a lot to me!" Lee's smile was warm and friendly.

"You flew" commented Gaara, staring at Lee's eyes. They were large and round and onyx. Gaara liked Lee's eyes.

"I flew for you…" Lee's response was barely a whisper, yet it evoked quite a reaction from Gaara, who flushed a deep red, similar to the colour of his hair.

"I...I…" the words never came, but it didn't matter. The void was filled with an intense heat, which radiated between the boys. Lee looked up at Gaara; his tousled hair falling over his face, his lips parted in unspoken admirations, and his eyes, a deep emerald-teal. There was something in his eyes, something Lee had never seen before, and liked. He smiled at Gaara, and took his chin in his hand; delicately and lovingly. Gaara didn't protest, in fact he placed his own hands around Lee's shoulders, sliding his arms around his neck; feeling Lee's toned back through the green sports jersey. Lee took one last look into Gaara's eyes before plunging head first into an affectionate and tender kiss. Wrapping his arms around Gaara; Lee realised now what he saw in Gaara's eyes that no one else saw. What Gaara must have seen in his eyes, too.

The something in his eyes was love.


End file.
